digimonxroswarsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Predefinição:Didyouknow/Options
Copy and paste the following paragraph of text when adding trivia: (Interesting Fact) * Whamon is a digimon that has an ultimate as well as champion form. Angemon is said to be the very embodiment of good. Babamon is said to be a very old Rosemon. Only those with good hearts can touch a Birdramon without being burnt by its flames. Biyomon's English name is a misspelling of its Japanese name "Piyomon", which comes from piyopiyo, the sound of pecking. Dracomon is the original Dramon. Dragomon is said to be born from a computer virus that infected the computers of ships. ExVeemon is considered to be the ancestor of Veedramon. The feather accessory on Hawkmon's head is a gift from Garudamon. The fur pelt that Gabumon wears over his body is that of a Garurumon. Garurumon's fur is said to be as tough as the legendary metal mythril. Without its tail ring, Gatomon's fighting ability is equivalent to that of a Rookie Digimon. Greymon's rival is Tyrannomon Despite being a main protagonist in Digimon Tamers, Guilmon is a virus-type Digimon. Kabuterimon's rival is Kuwagamon. Palmon's rival is Floramon. Patamon is a descendant of an ancient race who stored secret holy power internally. Salamon resembles a puppy, while its Champion form, Gatomon, resembles a cat. Raidramon's head resembles Azulongmon. Renamon, and her various other forms, are inspired by kitsune, a common subject of Japanese folklore. Despite being a main protagonist in Digimon Adventure 02, Wormmon is a virus-type Digimon. * The first Digimon movie, entitled Digimon Adventure, was actually made before the anime series of the same name. The first Digimon anime series, Digimon Adventure, remains the longest series to date, with 54 episodes. The Japanese voice actor of Mimi Tachikawa also sings most of the ending themes for the original anime. The voices of Matt Ishida and Takuya Kanbara are played by the same person in the English dub anime. Ryo Akiyama is the only human character known to have existed both in the Digimon Adventure universe and Digimon Tamers universe. Digimon Tamers borrows many elements from other works, including Serial Experiments Lain and Neon Genesis Evangelion. In Digimon Frontier, Loweemon is seen wielding a spear and shield during his evolution sequence, but never outside of it. Koichi Kimura only ever becomes JagerLoweemon through slide evolution. Digimon Data Squad is currently the shortest Digimon anime series to date, with only 48 episodes. Every season of the Japanese anime had its final episode premiered in March. Even though Shoutmon X4 has the Star Sword without the flaming aura in the transformation scene he never actually uses it without the aura in a fight. In the English version of Digimon Adventure, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya narrates the beginning and ending episodes. His little sister, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya continues the tradition for Digimon: The Movie, with Takeru "T.K." Takaishi picking up after her for Digimon Adventure 02. The episode in Digimon Adventure entitled Home Away From Home was the same animation techniques used in Digimon Adventure (movie). The characters look darker and more striking than during the anime. Takeru "T.K." Takaishi reveals at the end of Digimon Adventure 02 that he has been the narrator for the series. Additionally, he is also the narrator of its prequel, Digimon Adventure, in the Japanese version. Digimon Data Squad is the first Digimon series that does not have the main character wearing goggles on his forehead. * Digimon started out in 1997 simply as a virtual pet, intended as a Tamagotchi for boys. Digimon first appeared in narrative form in a 1997 one-shot manga called C'mon Digimon. Neo Saiba is generally an evil character throughout Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, though he bears a peace symbol on his shoulder. On this page, you can add any interesting Digimon-related trivia, under one of three categories: *'Species' (of Digimon) *'Anime' (including movies) *'Other' Trivia can be added using the following text: (Interesting Fact) Make sure it's something everyone would find interesting, not just yourself.